Shoelaces
by BlackFlames123
Summary: SCOROSE ONE SHOT. A Weasley and a Malfoy? Friends? Psh, Scorpius doesn't want to be her friend. No way... He wants so much more. Just a little story about how Scorpius and Rose might have gotten together. It's my first one shot, so it might not be great. Anyway, reviews would be great :D Hope you guys like it.


**HEY GUYS! This is my first ever one shot, so I chose to write it about my favourite ship. It was something that just randomly popped into my head. It's just one way Scorose may have gotten together. [They will get together 3] I know it's not brilliant, but like I said, it's my first ever one written. Reviews would be great ^-^ **

_**SCOROSE ONE SHOT: **_

Scorpius hated the fact he was in love with Rose Weasley. Rose _Weasley. _The one girl that his father had specifically told him to avoid. That wasn't the only bloody problem. He was pretty sure Albus wouldn't be too happy if he got together with Rose. Even though Albus and Scorpius were best mates, Albus was unnaturally protective over Rose and wouldn't ever let Scorpius date her. Another bloody thing that would stand in the way of Scorpius and Rose being together was Rose's father. There was no doubt in Scorpius' mind that that man would murder Scorpius with his bare hands. Not to mention the whole my-family-hates-yours-and-vice-versa problem. He reckoned he could keep listing all the reasons why he shouldn't be with Rose.

But Scorpius was a Malfoy. A cocky, spoilt child who wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. He wanted Rose Weasley... But not just for a while, for as long as he could have her.

You see, there was something captivating about Rose Weasley. Maybe it was the way her copper curls framed her face perfectly. Or perhaps it was to do with how her blue eyes sparkled when she spoke to you with that soft, tender voice. Her cheek bones were splashed with freckles as was the bridge of her nose, giving her an innocent facade. Scorpius knew better than to think that she was innocent. He'd seen her with James and Fred, helping them plan out some of their pranks- After inheriting her mother's brains, everyone would want her help with that kind of thing. She came up with some pretty devious pranks. She wasn't just smart and beautiful, though. Scorpius noticed how she helped others out in class and cracked jokes that made her cousins erupt with laughter. He'd spent time with her as well. He knew her quirks and her personality. They were technically friends.

But he wanted a lot more than that.

SRSRSRSR

"Hey Rose!" Scorpius yelled after her, grinning handsomely as the space between them lessened. Rose turned around and looked at him expectantly, a smile tugging at her lips.

"What's up, Scorpius?" She asked him, leaning against the wall of the corridor.

"Nothing much, I was just wanted to hear your oh-so-delightful voice," He teased, his grey eyes studying her carefully. She was a lot paler than usual- Usually that indicated that she was annoyed or upset about something. "Has something happened?"

She paused, her eyes widening slightly. After a few moments, she cleared her throat and shrugged, "Why would something have happened?"

"Well, you look a bit peaky-"

"Is it true that you're going out with that whore, Destiny?" Rose interrupted, folding her arms across her chest.

"What?" He frowned, "No, of course not. Why would I date her? And she's not a whore, Rosie. Bit harsh, don't you think?"

"She's dates every guy and sleeps with as many as she can," Rose retorted, tensing up at his words, "Why do you care so very much?"

"I don't! Will you drop it? We're not together and I have no interest in her." He snapped, raising an eyebrow, "Is somebody a bit jealous?"

Though Rose was fully aware that he was joking, she glowered at him viciously, "What the hell? No! Get over yourself, Scorp."

A smirk tugged at his lips, "You're seriously jealous, aren't you? Bloody hell Rose-" He broke off as she started to walk away, sighing. "Wait! What is the matter with you? We usually joke about this kind of thing!"

She quickened her pace, her eyes brimming with tears, "Jack broke up with me this morning. Apparently I spend too much time with you... He thinks I like you. He kept blaming you."

Scorpius started following her, shocked, "That bastard did what?! Why didn't you tell him it wasn't true or whatever girls do in this situation-?"

She swivelled around on her heels, "I did. I told him I didn't like you. Plus, you see as just as friends, so he should get over it and stop blaming you." His heart broke at her words, but he didn't let it show. He took one of her hands in his, smiling reassuringly.

"You can do a lot better than him, Rose. He's obviously being unreasonable about this, because your explanation seems fair enough."

"...He's a very reasonable person. I told him that I didn't like you... But I also told him that I loved you."

His eyes widened and he dropped her hand, as if it was a hot rock. "What?"

`"For Merlin's sake! _I love you._" She said again, blushing crimson.

"I love you too..." He admitted happily.

"What?! You do...? Why didn't you say anything before?"

"You were with Jack... I thought you liked him so I didn't want to ruin anything between you and I. Why were you even with Jack?"

"I didn't think we could ever be together, because of our families and what not. I thought if I tried going out with someone, I could end up moving on from you... But it didn't work!"

"I wouldn't ever want you to move on from me, Rose. I know I can't have you, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try to be with you."

She smiled her eyes full of disbelief. "Wow... I can't believe it."

"Believe it, Rosie. I don't care what anyone has to say about us, either. I've never wanted anything so much before-"

She stood on her tiptoes, leaning in and pressing her lips against his- cutting him off before he started banging on about how much he didn't care about what everyone else were going to say. He snaked his arms around her waist, content as his stomach filled with butterflies. His heart swelled when her hand brushed against his as she started to pull away. It was so perfect, he thought giddily as he pulled away from her as well.

He gently took her hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers, his lips curving into a triumphant smirk, "So, Weasley..."

She gave his hand a small squeeze, rolling her eyes at him, "So, Malfoy..."

"Can I ask you a completely reasonable question?" He requested, dropping her hand and getting down onto his knees.

"You're either about to propose or give me a blow job," She snorted, nodding nonetheless, "Of course you can."

"Can I tie your shoelaces?" He laughed, gesturing her shoes.

She flashed him a bemused expression, stepping away slightly. "Why?"

"...Because I don't want you falling for anyone else."

Rose smiled, her eyes lighting up at his words. She cupped his cheeks with her hands, before whispering, "Shoelaces tied or untied, with you around, there's no falling for anyone else."


End file.
